


The Curse of the Joker

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: In the alternative universe where Constance didn't altered, Lorcan betrays his family to team up with Batman.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Curse of the Joker

**Author's Note:**

> It sets in an alternate timeline in the Storiverse.

The story begins in the Darcy house, Cillian and his twin sister, Lorcan have an terrible relationship because Cillian is abusing her, forcing her to do all the work.


End file.
